


National Nature Photography Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, Nature, Peter Parker Calls Steve Rogers "Pops", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Photographer Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: The Stark-Rogers family decided to go on a nice walk together.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	National Nature Photography Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 15th is National Photography Day. celebrate it by taking out your dedicated camera or phone and take some photos of nature.

“Pops! Look at this cool shot I got of the blossom tree over there!” Peter excitedly says, Steve and Tony stopping long enough for their son to run back over to them and show them the picture he got on his camera.

“Wow, Pete, that looks great.” Steve compliments, Tony smiling and ruffling Peter’s hair as the teen looked back down at his camera.

“You’ll have to print that one off on a canvas and give it to Aunt Pepper for her birthday.” Tony says, his heart swelling at the excited smile Peter gave him.

“Oh, yeah! That would be the perfect gift for her!” Peter agrees, allowing himself to be pulled along when Tony wrapped his arm around his shoulders and continued walking down the path.

Today was the first day in a few where it wasn’t stormy or wet outside and all three members of the Stark-Rogers family agreed that going out on a walk would be a perfect way to spend the day. Steve wanted to go out and enjoy the nice weather while he could, Peter wanted to get more nature photos on his camera, and Tony just wanted to be with his family.

“Hey, do you think we could go down by the duck pond? I want to see if there’s any lilies that I can get a picture of.” Peter asks, finally looking up from his camera when Tony moved him over so he wouldn’t walk right into a couple.

“Yeah, we can just have our picnic on the hill there.” Steve says, chuckling a bit when Peter took off once again, apparently seeing something off the path that just absolutely needed to be photographed.

Figuring that their son could easily catch up with their slow pace, Steve and Tony kept walking, enjoying the tranquility that surrounded them. Tony contently sighed, hugging his husband’s arm close to his – despite them holding hands – and laying his head on his shoulder.

Steve looked down at his husband and smiled, kissing the top of his head as they continued walking. It really was a perfect day to spend in the park, relaxing with his family.

Once they got down by the duck pond, Steve let go of Tony’s hand so he could spread out the blanket, both of them trying to hold in their laughter when they saw Peter all but fall in the pond due to his excitement.

“Pete, please try not to get all wet and muddy.” Tony calls out while he sets the basket with their food down on the blanket. Peter just gave a bashful smile before giving a thumbs up and pulling his camera back out.

Tony and Steve just silently pulled out the food they had brought, working together to build the sandwiches without really having to say anything. By the time they were done, they had a very energetic albeit very hungry teenager plopping down on the blanket.

“Dad, you have to look at this picture I got of this duck. It’s literally the funniest thing.” Peter says, all but shoving the camera in Tony’s face.

Soon the air filled with Tony asking different questions about the photos Peter took, which in return resulted in Peter rambling where he took it and why. Steve couldn’t help but sit back and listen to the soothing sounds of his family.

Yeah, it was a good day.


End file.
